


Behind Me

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i accidentally deleted all my works so REPOST, wintertime snuggles i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It might sound stupid, but I want to spend the rest of my life with him.





	

“I love you.”

Soft blond hair in my face. Glasses hitting the carpet floor.

“Kuroo, I can’t see.”

“That’s okay.”

It feels wrong, his lips on mine. That’s just because he’s so much better than me and he could deserve a lot more. So I kiss him more gently, more lovingly. He means the world to me.

“Hmm.”

I smile right about then because he brings his arms up and wraps them around me. The heater’s turned all the way up because of the snow outside. I didn’t really think I was cold before but the contact with him was the blanket I didn’t know I needed.

Kei. Tsukishima Kei.

He has a beautiful name, and beautiful brown eyes. I can’t tell if he’s from heaven or hell.

“I love you, too.”

We’re happy. We’re just struggling college students trying to figure out what our concrete lives will amount to, but it’s enough.

“You’re everything.”

He says it at the same time and it’s then that I realize that I want to put a ring on his hand. I want to wake up next to him every day, and I want to be around when his hair loses its color and his bones pop from old age, and I want to be able to say “I love you” to him, all the rest of my life.

Tsukishima Kei, you’re too good for me.


End file.
